dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting (Inquisition)
Crafting in Dragon Age: Inquisition allows the player to create unique weapons, armor and upgrades for both as well as runes and potions. A crafting station is required and they can be found in Haven, the Undercroft at Skyhold, and at any keeps that have been captured. Weapon and armor crafting To craft new armor or weapons, the player needs a schematic and sufficient crafting materials. The schematic determines the appearance and potential power of the crafted item by allowing the placement of a set number of leather, metal, or cloth pieces into the recipe. The materials used determine the specific enhancements, attributes and/or powers that will be added to the new item. Note that these powers depend only on the crafting material and not the weapon class, so that for example, it is possible to give a mage staff with a masterwork slot the Hidden Blades power of the Assassin (Inquisition) class. Further, such powers that trigger on attack trigger on all attacks such as mage spells, not just attacks with the crafted weapon. Masterworks that give bonuses to stats have a percentage chance, which if it succeeds during crafting, adds the listed bonus to the character's (not the item's) statistics when the item is equipped. Leather is looted from creatures, metals are gathered and cloth is looted from enemies. Some materials can also be purchased from merchants or rewarded for completing war table operations. Crafting materials can be collected without limiting the player's inventory space. The colour of crafted armour can be changed by using the armor tinting table found in the Undercroft in Skyhold. Crafting slots There are five different types of crafting slots: utility, offense, defense, damage, and armor. Damage and armor slots are unique to weapons and armor respectively. It should also be noted that a schematic can have more than one of the same slot. For example, one-handed sword grip schematics always have two slots but they may be two offense slots or one offense slot and one utility slot. The type of slot determines the enhancement that will be generated from the material placed in it. Looking at iron as an example, it can provide a bonus to strength (utility slot), attack (offense slot) or melee defense (defense slot). This allows the player to experiment with different material combinations in order to tailor items specifically to their needs. Rune crafting Like weapons and armor, crafting runes also requires a schematic. Elemental rune schematics are found by reading glyphs with veilfire while other rune schematics are purchased, rewarded for completing quests or otherwise found in the world. In terms of materials, every rune requires a blank runestone; each specific rune also requires a certain number of special materials looted from various enemies. The runes themselves are crafted at the Craft Weapons table and they can only be attached to weapons. Potion crafting Potion recipes are purchased, rewarded for completing quests or otherwise found in the world. Herbs can be gathered in most locations throughout Ferelden and Orlais and can also be rewarded for completing repeatable war table operations. Potions are crafted, replenished and equipped at the Equip Potions table. Their effectiveness can also be permanently improved at the Upgrade Potions table by selecting a category, selecting a potion then selecting the upgrade. Potion upgrades require a significant amount of herbs to unlock; in return, they give permanent and significant bonuses to the potions. Multiplayer crafting Crafting in multiplayer functions differently from the main game. Weapons cannot be crafted themselves and can only be obtained from treasure chests either in multiplayer games or bought using in-game currency at the multiplayer store. However the various kinds of weapon and armour upgrades are still crafted as normal. To obtain crafting materials to craft armours, or upgrades, weapons or upgrades must be salvaged. Each variety of weapon produces a different form of crafting material when salvaged, depending on their quality and level. Cloth crafting materials are only available from salvaging staves, runes and some upgrades, while other crafting materials are divided amongst all other salvageable equipment depending on level and rarity. New tier armours can only be obtained via crafting while armour sets which are variants of already obtained armour sets can either be crafted or may be acquired at random from treasure chests in the multiplayer store once the original armour set has been crafted. For instance, Knight-Captain's Regalia can only be obtained via crafting but once it has been crafted Knight-Captain's Regalia (Honor) can be obtained via crafting or may appear in a treasure chest at random. See also * Schematics, for a full list of crafting schematics * Recipes, for a full list of crafting recipes * Runes, for a complete list of available runes * Potions, for a complete list of available potions * Crafting materials, for a full list of available materials * Herbs, for a complete list of available herbs. Bugs Even if an item is renamed during crafting, on exit from the crafting station, the game will list acquisitions by their default names. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition crafting Category:Guides